Ai Kioku
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Neji y Sakura han estado saliendo en secreto, todo va de maravilla ¿Pero un embarazo no planeado terminará por arruinar su relación? ¿Cómo reaccionará Neji al saberlo? ¿Su amor será más grande que cualquier obstáculo? Quizás no... One Shot.


**Ai Kioku.  
Capítulo Único.**

La tranquilidad de la casa Hyuuga había sido interrumpida. Dos personas se atacaban a gritos en el vestíbulo, que hasta el momento había permanecido silencioso. Neji Hyuuga y su "novia" Sakura Haruno estaban gritando a todo pulmón, enfadados, y sin importales que los vecinos pudieran oírlos después, y descubrir su relación secreta, porque ésta ya pendía de un hilo.

"¿Qué tú estás qué...?" repitió el tensai de los Hyuuga por tercera ocasión en la noche, mirando a Sakura, frente a él, con el cabello rosa alborotado y respirando entrecortadamente. "¡Ya te dije!" le gritó Sakura a punto de echar a llorar. "Estoy embarazada... tengo un mes de retraso... no puedo estar equivocada, Neji" susurró la kunoichi con las mejillas ardiendo de furia y también de miedo, de no saber qué les depararía el destino. "¡Debes de estar equivocada, tienes 18 años!" la tomó por los hombros y la agitó varias veces. "No puedo dejar que arriesgues nuestro futuro así..."

"¿T futuro?" preguntó incrédula. "¿Acaso sólo te importas tú y el qué dirán?" Neji no respondió, pero la mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para darle a entender que así era. "Ya veo... -contestó tristemente la chica- He sido tonta -le dijo por fin- Te pido me perdones, me marcho, ya no arriesgaré más tu futuro, procura ser feliz".

Al joven le asombró la ausencia de reproches, permaneció allí, un poco desconcertado, aun sujetándola de los hombros, sin comprender su calmada mansedumbre.

"Pero... sí te quiero, no te has dado cuenta, pero ha sido culpa mía, no tiene importancia... aunque... has sido tan tonto como yo, procura ser feliz, déjame en paz..." Sakura se soltó de su agarre, y sus ojos destellearon, antes de que bajara la cabeza. "Pero... ¿estarás bien?" inquirió el Hyuuga, sin saber el poco tacto que estaba teniendo con la chica, que suspiró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. "No soy una estúpida, Neji... valerme por mi misma, aunque sea una sola vez en la vida me hará bien. Soy ninja médico." Puntualizó la mujer, aun más herida que antes, de saber que el hombre que más amaba en el mundo la considerara una inútil.

"Pero..." Neji nisiquiera pudo articular la siguiente frase, Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, con los suyos anegados de lágrimas y exclamó: "¡Es necesario que soporte algunas molestias de la vida! Tú estarás lejos, ya no podrás protegerme, no soy una niña, si tengo que enfrentarme a algunas cosas... lo haré..." y mostró ingenuamente sus manos, blancas como la nieve, al genio del clan, después, se dio la vuelta y tras dar un portazo salió de la habitación, y es que ella no quería que él la viera llorar, era muy orgullosa...

Neji se quedó perplejo por algunos minutos, tratando de asimilar la escena que había ocurrido ante sus ojos, la casa estaba sola ahora, y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración, y quizás... sólo quizás... el sonido que hacia su corazón, al palpitar fuerte, similar a una bomba de tiempo, antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Porque le dolía, en serio le dolía el haber perdido a Sakura, había querido perseguirla después de que la puerta se cerrara, pero sus piernas se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, clavadas al suelo, y ella se marchó, con un niño en su vientre... hijo suyo.

La noche sucedió al atardecer con una rapidez increíble, y aunque Neji ya no estaba parado en el mismo lugar, si se encontraba tirado sofre el sofá de su casa, con las manos sobre la cabeza, recriminándose una y otra vez la tontería que había hecho. Cuando ya no pudo más, dio un salto de ahí, tomó algo de dinero y se dirigió con paso veloz a olvidar... no, a Sakura ya no podría buscarla más, quedaría como un completo idiota si fuese ahora mismo con ella... tenía que olvidarla, sí...

"¿Qué haces ahí?" le recriminó Naruto al genio, al encontrarlo sentado en silencio, en un bar a las afueras de Konoha, rodeado por botellas vacías y una colección de botellas llenas. "Bebo" respondió él, con aire lúgubre, y al rubio le sorprendió ver que todavía parecía sobrio. "¿Por qué bebes?" le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado, le preocupaba mucho su amigo, ya que jamás había recurrido a la bebida para solucionar sus problemas, y mucho menos, como diversión. "Para olvidar" respondió secamente. "¿Para olvidar qué?" volvió a preguntar Naruto, que desde ese momento ya le compadecía.

Neji le explicó lo acontecido, y con cada palabra que salía de la boca del ANBU el semblante de Naruto se hacía más y más duro, así que él era el motivo por el cual Sakura había estado llorando en sus brazos hacia algunas horas, sin haberle explicado nada, sin embargo, no lo riñió, ni mucho menos, porque notaba en su semblante que de verdad sentía mucho haber cometido aquél error.

"Ella sola es para mí más importante que todo el mundo..." confesó Neji, haciendo a un lado las botellas e incorporándose para marcharse. "Es ella la persona que me vio quejarme o alabarme, o aun, algunas veces, callarme, porque al fin de todo ella era mi novia... pero la perdí" su rostro se mostró una vez más soberbio, trataba de ocultar los sentimientos que lo harían quebrarse en cualquier momento, estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento, después de dejar la propina y el dinero correspondiente cuando Naruto dijo: "El tiempo que pasaste con Sakura hace que ella sea tan importante para ti, búscala... si realmente se aman, entonces podrán estar juntos y ella te perdonará"

Neji nunca había seguido consejos ajenos, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero esta vez, no supo por qué, si fue el alcohol corriendo por su cuerpo, o si de verdad quería hacerlo, pero se encaminó hacia la casa de Sakura, con paso algo torpe pero con un objetivo claro: pedirle perdón. Tras haber caminado lo que le pareció media hora, y con el frío de la medianoche calándole el cuerpo, pronto se detuvo frente al portón de color verde de los Haruno. Las luces se encontraban apagadas en toda la casa, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, no había indicio de que alguien estuviera despierto, pero eso no lo desanimó, pues la inhibición del alcohol también le hizo idear un plan.

El portón hizo un chirrido al abrirse, pero no le importó, caminó por el jardín de la familia, pisando sin querer algunas flores por el camino y tras subirse al árbol más cercano a la ventana de Sakura, dio un salto sobre ella, abrió la ventana y pasó a su cuarto. En efecto, estaba profundamente dormida, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, no supo otra vez por qué, pero decidió no despertarla, lo tomó en brazos y volvió a ponerse en marcha, fuera de la casa.

Le parecía que cargaba un frágil tesoro, le parecía también que no había nada más frágil en la tierra, miró su frente a la luz de la luna, su frente pálida, sus ojos cerrados y sus mechones de cabellos que temblaban con el viento y se dijo que jamás volvería a cometer ninguna tontería que le hiciera perderla, y que, además se haría cargo de ella y de su hijo.

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento, la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con una manta, para después sentarse a observarla, en lo que se le pasaba el aturdimiento por la bebida. Sakura despertó unas horas después, al sentir la brisa del amanecer dándole directamente en el rostro, abrió los ojos extrañada, pues que ella recordara había cerrado las cortinas, sin embargo, lo que se extendía a su vista, no era su habitación, sino más bien la de... Neji, que se encontraba mirándola de hito en hito, con una expresión indescifrable.

"Perdóname" pidió el genio, sentándose junto a ella en la cama, sin atreverse a decir nada más, ella lo miró gravemente, le tendió los brazos y rodeó su cuello, fue entonces cuando ambos pudieron sentir que el corazón del otro latía como el de un pajarillo que muere, herido por una carabina. "No hay nada que perdonar, sé que somos muy jóvenes aun..." en respuesta, Neji la abrazó con más fuerza, sentía que algo extraordinario estaba ocurriendo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, como a una niña pequeña y dijo entonces: "Te amo, Sakura Haruno, cásate conmigo"

Sakura enrojeció, no respondió a la pregunta, pero cuando uno se sonroja, significa "sí" ¿no es cierto? Tenía la mirada seria, perdida, muy lejana... sonrió con algo de melancolía, esperó un largo rato, y tras sentir que el color bajaba de sus mejillas lo besó. Y entonces Neji se sintió helado por la sensación de lo irreparable, y comprendió que no soportaría la idea de no oír nunca más su risa, pues era para él como una fuente en el desierto.

"Bueno, aún debes de dormir, recuéstate de nuevo, yo estaré aquí, mañana les diremos a todos de nuestro compromiso..." dijo Neji, pero aun estaba algo intranquilo, se acordaba de su reacción de la tarde... corría el riesgo de hacerla llorar un poco... se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, tratando de dormir también, pero sin lograrlo. "Mañana... sabes... seré yo quién le informe a Tsunade y a mis padres de esto, no vengas..." susurró en la oscuridad la chica, acariciando el rostro de su novio. "No me separaré de ti" afirmó Neji, también en un susurro. "No será lindo... Neji, mis padres me matarán y a ti de paso, no es necesario que lo veas, por favor, no vengas" volvió a pedir, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta del genio.

Tardaron un rato en dormirse, y para cuando amaneció Neji no la escuchó ni vio ponerse en camino, Sakura se deshizo de su abrazo, se arregló y salio, sin hacer ruido de la casa, rumbo a la mansión del Hokage. Cuando Neji por fin pudo alcanzarla, caminaba decidida, con paso rápido y solamente dijo: "¡Ah! Estás ahí..." lo tomó de la mano, pero siguió atormentándose.

Para cuando llegaron con Tsunade, ambos estaban callados, Sakura se desalentó un poco en cuanto la rubia Hokage les puso los ojos encima, escrutándolos, pero haciendo un esfuerzo le contó lo que había sucedido, el semblante de la mujer se hacía cada vez más sorprendido conforme el relato de la muchacha avanzaba, y cuando Neji la relevó, y sus ojos se posaron en el Hyuuga, fue algo parecido a la furia lo que se vislumbró en sus ojos. Después de un rato de estarse peleando, de lágrimas por parte de Sakura, de enfado y demás, Tsunade aceptó su compromiso y el embarazo de ella, hasta se comprometió, con una sonrisa afable, a hacerse cargo del parto y demás, lo que los dejó más tranquilos, pues ahora sólo debían saberlo los padres de ambos.

"¿Sabes?, será agradable, yo siempre soñé con ser madre" Neji permanecía callado. "¡Será tan divertido! Te dirá papá, y a mi... mamá, seremos una familia..." y entonces ella también se quedó callada, estaba llorando... "Seremos una familia, Sakura" corroboró Neji, abrazándola de la cintura, para después dirigirse a la casa Hyuuga a informar del gran acontecimiento, del paso que estaban dando a una nueva vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
